O meu vizinho da frente
by Fipa-chan
Summary: A TenTen tem um pequeno problema com o vizinho da frente vamos ver como ela o resolve. Vai ser dificil especialmente porque o vizinho é o ex-namorado.


Voltei com outra fic. Uma NejiTen UA. Narrada pela TenTen.

Ela tem um pequeno problema com o vizinho da frente. Vamos ver como vão ficar.

* * *

Ai a minha cabeça! Maldita a hora em que aceitei ir para a borga com a Tema e o Shika.

Desculpem a má educação. Chamo-me TenTen Mitsashi tenho 24 anos e vivo em Nova York. Trabalho no Channel 6! Sou assistente de produção, vocês sabem aquelas pessoas que andam com aqueles auscultadores que só tapam uma orelha e têm um microfone, que correm de uma ponta á outra do estúdio sempre que alguém precisa de alguma coisa. A Tema é a Temari, é aquela que esconde as rugas e as olheiras aos pivôs dos noticiários. O Shika é o Shikamaru, é ele que filma os noticiários. E esses dois amam-se mas não admitem. E ontem eles levaram-me correcção arrastaram-me para a borga. Porque o meu namorado de nove meses que por acaso é meu vizinho da frente acabou comigo. Estúpido, eu nem sei porque é que ele acabou comigo. O nome dele? Neji Hyuuga, 26 anos. O maior deus grego que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. Carinhoso, inteligente, forte, pouco falador mas um óptimo ouvinte e meu vizinho da frente. Eu tenho de olhar todos os dias para a cara dele e o que mais me irrita é que ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido e força-me a agir da mesma maneira. Mudando de assunto, são 9h00 da manhã de Sábado e eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível a ouvir musica clássica. Adivinhem quem está a ouvir isso? Quem apostou no meu ex-namorado/vizinho da frente acertou.

Lá vou eu vestir o meu roupão e reclamar com ele. Maldita musica que me entra na cabeça e a faz doer mais. Bati á porta e ele abriu-a.

Neji: Posso ajudar-te? – já me tinha esquecido que a voz dele é assim tão linda.

TenTen: Sim. Podes baixar a musica?

Neji: Estamos num pais livre. – ele olha-me de cima abaixo. – Estás a usar a lingerie vermelha que eu te dei?

TenTen: acho que corei. – E se estiver? É minha, eu faço o que quiser com ela. Parecia mal deitar fora uma lingerie tão boa então fiquei com ela. Agora vais baixar a musica ou não?

Neji: Não. – e fecha-me a porta na cara. Não me lembrava dele ser tão mal educado. Devem-se estar a perguntar qual é a cena da lingerie. Ele deu-me isto quando fizemos dois meses de namoro. Sempre que eu a vestia ele ficava maluquinho e acabávamos ou em duches a dois ou suados na cama, se é que me entendem. Já vi que não vou dormir mais nada de jeito, vou telefonar á Temari e ver se ela quer ir beber um café.

Só preciso de encontrar a minha mala. Odeio chegar bêbeda a casa, nunca sei para onde mando a mala e a roupa que tinha vestida. ÁHÁ! Achei a minha mala. O estava a fazer quase a cair na sanita? Que se lixe. Está a chamar.

Temari:_ Tou? – _ela estava a dormir consigo ver pela voz dela.

TenTen: Temari, amiga que me contas?

Temari:_ Fala mais baixo. Tenho uma dor de cabeça horrível._

TenTen: Que mau humor.

Voz do outro lado de telefone que não é a Temari:_ Mulher, desliga esse telemóvel. Depois ela quase deita fumo das orelhas quando digo que é problemática._

TenTen: Aquilo era a voz do Shikamaru?!

Temari:_ Era. Ele acompanhou-me a casa, nós conversamos se é que me entendes, e ele acabou por dormir aqui._

TenTen: Ok, eu dispenso os pormenores sórdidos. Queres ir beber um café?

Temari: _Está bem. Encontramo-nos no Starbucks daqui a uma hora. Beijo._

TenTen: Outro. – e desligo.

Aleluia! Ela e o Shika dormiram juntos. Finalmente, estes dois amam-se desde a primeira vez que se viram.

É melhor ir mudar de roupa.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

Ai aquele banho soube mesmo bem. Vamos lá ver se encontro uma roupa sem nódoas de café, baba de bebé ou papa de frutas. Eu faço de babysitter para a minha amiga Sakura quando ela e o marido querem ir jantar fora. Eu gostava de saber onde anda a minha camisola verde musgo com riscas brancas. Ai meu Kami-sama, a ultima vez que eu usei essa camisola foi quando dormi em casa do Neji pela ultima vez. E quando eu digo dormir não digo dormir como em sonhar com o Mundo cor de rosa dos unicórnios e arco íris, digo dormir de fazer amor.

Vou ter de lhe ir perguntar se ele a guardou ou queimou.

Toco á campainha e a porta abre-se.

Neji: O que é que foi agora? – ele fica tão lindo com aquela carinha de zangado.

TenTen: Lembras-te daquela camisola verde musgo e branca que eu tinha?

Neji: Sim. Andavas sempre com ela, o que é tem? – aquela carinha de curioso é ainda mais linda.

TenTen: Ela desapareceu e acho que ficou perdida por ai na tua casa da ultima vez que eu e tu, tu sabes.

Neji: Acho que não, mas eu posso procurar. Isso foi á duas semanas e foi na casa de banho, deve estar para lá. – ele entra em casa e deixa-me ali. Alguns minutos depois ele chega com a minha camisola nas mãos e entrega-ma.

Neji: Estava atrás da sanita. Tens o péssimo hábito de mandar as roupas para um canto qualquer quando estás com pressa. – ele está a dar aquele sorriso malicioso.

TenTen: Se bem me lembro foste tu que tiraste a minha camisola. Logo antes de me atacares o pescoço com a boca. – toma lá Hyuuga. Responde a esta.

Neji: Touché.

TenTen: Bom, eu tenho de ir. A Temari está á minha espera e sabes como ela fica quando a deixam plantada.

Neji: Sim, é um perigo.

TenTen: Nem sabes a ultima. Ela e o Shikamaru, dormiram juntos ontem á noite. Já era tempo não achas? – sim, ele conhece os meus amigos.

Neji: Aleluia, finalmente. Ou ambos tiveram uma epifania ou estavam bêbedos que nem cachos. Qual delas foi?

TenTen: Acho que foi a segunda hipótese mas com eles nunca se sabe. Vemo-nos por ai. – e vou embora.

Ai, tenho tantas saudades de estar com ele. Tenho saudades de acordar ao lado dele de manhã, tenho saudades dos beijos dele, tenho saudades de tirar fotos quando ele estava distraído, tenho saudades de adormecer abraçada a ele, tenho saudades dos olhos dele, tenho saudades das vezes em que ele entrava no meu apartamento e me surpreendia no banho. Tenho saudades de todass coisas que passei com ele. É melhor calar-me senão ainda vou começar a chorar.

**Uma hora depois.**

Lá está a Temari sentada numa mesa. Está com um aspecto horrível.

TenTen: Olá. Tás com um aspecto horrível.

Temari: Experimenta ter uma noite de loucura selvagem com o Shikamaru, depois diz-me como ficas, além de ter olheiras que me chegam ao queixo, estar toda partida e ter um hálito que cheira a esgoto estou a morrer de sono.

TenTen: Dispenso a noite de loucura selvagem com o Shikamaru. Preferia mil vezes as noites de amor com o meu ex-namorado/vizinho da frente.

Temari: Ainda não o esqueceste? – bebe um pouco do café que tinha na mesa.

TenTen: O que é tu achas? Eu amo-o e ele age como nada se nada entre nós tivesse acontecido tirando que sempre que eu falo com ele, ele dá aqueles sorrisinhos maliciosos. Eu vivo á frente dele. Hoje já tive de falar com ele duas vezes. Eu não aguento mais viver assim.

Temari: Tens duas hipóteses, ou mudas-te ou tentas voltar para ele. A escolha é tua.

TenTen: Amiga, tu ainda estás bêbeda? Voltar para ele? Ele acabou comigo, é porque se fartou de mim.

Temari: Ai não digas isso. Ele ainda gosta de ti, foi só um momento de estupidez. Vai falar com ele. É o melhor que podes fazer.

TenTen: Não, eu não vou falar com ele. Nem morta. Já basta ter de fingir que sou amiga dele.

Temari: Vais sim falar com ele. O Shika faz anos hoje e eu, convenci-o a dar uma festa na casa dele. E tu vais tentar convencer o Neji a ir também e ai tu vais falar com ele e esclarecer tudo.

TenTen: Tu desses-te que o convenceste mas eu acho que tu lhe deves ter apontado uma arma á cabeça e o obrigado a fazer a festa. – riu-me. Ela é bem capaz disso.

Temari: Uma arma não, mas uma jarra de flores sim. – eu não disse que ela era bem capaz disso.

TenTen: Eu vou mas não vou falar com ele. Se o Shika quer que ele vá, ele que diga alguma coisa. Eu não falo com ele. – quando ponho uma coisa na cabeça nada nem ninguém ma tira de lá.

Temari: Mitsashi TenTen tu vais falar com ele. – ela que nem pense. – Assunto encerrado.

Maldita mulher! Pronto vou ter de falar com ele. Tenho um pressentimento que isto vai correr mal.

**De volta a casa.**

É agora ou nunca.

DING DONG!!

Ele abre a porta, ai está tão bonito.

Neji: Bolas, já é a terceira vez que vens aqui. O que foi agora?

TenTen: O Shika faz anos hoje e vai fazer uma festa. A Temari obrigou-me a vir perguntar-te se queres vir.

Neji: Uma festa? Tu vais? – agora quer saber se eu vou.

TenTen: Se eu não for a Temari vai-me arrancar a cabeça. Mas vais ou não?

Neji: Vou. É na casa dele?

TenTen: É. Então vemo-nos mais logo.

Ai minha mãe do céu! Acho que não vou aguentar estar perto dele sem o beijar. Sabem que mais, paciência. Se isso ou outras coisas acontecerem posso sempre cortar contacto com ele e mudar-me para o outro lado do Mundo.

**Já depois da festa de aniversário.**

Ok, a meteorologia dizia céu limpo á noite. Agora parece que á um dilúvio. E eu estou no meu vestido azul escuro curto com umas botas que me chegam aos joelhos e um casaco que não tapa nada a correr de volta para casa.

A festa correu bem tirando o facto que o Neji nem falou comigo. Ainda bem que assim foi porque se ele tivesse falado comigo acho que não me iria controlar.

Este carro cinzento já me está a seguir á que séculos, está a pôr-me doida.

Ai eu não acredito! Aquele idiota está a seguir-me.

Neji: baixa o vidro do carro. – Uma rapariga bonita como tu não devia andar sozinha a estas horas e com este temporal.

TenTen: Uma rapariga bonita com eu não tem quem a acompanhe a casa porque o idiota do namorado acabou com ela. – continuo a andar.

Neji: A tua língua viperina não atacava tão pouco tempo depois de uma conversa começar.

TenTen: Eu não precisava da minha língua viperina antes de tu acabares comigo. – ele está a pôr-me doida.

Neji: Não comeces com essas coisas. Entra no carro, eu levo-te a casa. Vais apanhar uma gripe daquelas mesmo más.

TenTen: Desde quando te preocupas comigo?

Neji: Desde sempre. Posso já não ser teu namorado mas ainda sou teu amigo. Entra no carro.

TenTen: ATCHIM!! – boa era só o que me faltava. – Está bem.

Está tão quentinho no carro dele. Eu vou mesmo apanhar um gripe.

Neji: A festa foi divertida. – ele está a tentar puxar assunto? Ele deve ter bebido.

TenTen: Sim, foi. Tirando a parte em que eu e tu nos beijámos na casa de banho. Coisa que não devia ter acontecido.

Cada vez que me lembro disso dá-me vontade de gritar.

**Flashback on:**

(**dentro do flashback sou eu que vou narrar. Mas depois do flashback vai ser a TenTen a narrar.**)

Lá estava a TenTen encostada na parede a observar a festa quando lhe dá uma vontade imensa de ir á casa de banho. Ela corre para lá e abre a porta bruscamente dando de caras com Neji a lavar as mãos.

Neji: Se tivesses aberto essa porta um bocadinho mais cedo encontravas-me em trajes menores.

TenTen: Não precisavas de te preocupar, já te vi dessa maneira muitas vezes.

Neji anda na direcção de TenTen e encurrala-a na porta pondo as mãos ao lado da cintura dela.

TenTen: O que estás a fazer? – corada e com a respiração descompassada.

Neji nada diz apenas a beija com volúpia. As línguas entrelaçaram-se e reconheceram-se .

**Flashback off.**

Não é que eu não tenha gostado e como já disse mais em cima tenho saudades dos beijos dele mas ele está doido. Acabou comigo e agora beija-me? O que significa isso?

Chegamos e ele está a estacionar o carro no parque de estacionamento.

TenTen: Obrigado pela boleia**.**

Neji: Espera. – segura-me no braço. – Desculpa.

Eu ouvi bem?! Ele está a pedir-me desculpa?

TenTen: Porquê?

Neji: Desculpa por ter acabado contigo. Foi um momento de estupidez. Volta para mim. Por fa…

Não o deixei acabar a frase apenas o beijei e puxei para mim. Ele está a baixar o banco onde eu estou sentada e está a pôr-se em cima de mim. Como tive saudades de estar com ele neste clima de amor.

Vamos cortar a fic aqui porque o que vem a seguir é impróprio para menores.

Vou dizer-vos o que aconteceu a seguir. Nós casamos e hoje temos dois filhos, nunca sobe porque é que ele acabou comigo mas quem se interessa?

* * *

Final tosco.

Quem me quer dar reviews e fazer-me feliz e contente?


End file.
